ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The story of the vampire queen/Chapter 15
Chapart 15 4 new frends and An'; see jurnal antry for athers notes ok Chapter 17 new frends and a plan of attic dAMENTNS PIOV "The anticrist" i screamed, jumping to my feet. "what the fuck are u talkning abot sergent neff i cant be da antrictist. i just cant are u stupid im just a normal little boy" i was distraught. i didant want 2 bcum da angrychrist. "ur joking rite, im being punked? whre's travis?" i looked around 4 da cameras nd then i came upon da eyes of sergent neff. sergent neff said "no damien im so sorry, but im not joking u r the beast" he handed me a mirror and fiddled around with my hare. i saw 3 666 on the hed of myself. "NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" i scamred. "Why" god "why me" (direct quote from the film lol :P) i had been forsaken, i was evil. "oh crap." i thought aloud. "dis meens dat wen i dye i will go 2 hell" "yes" sad serant neff but i will help u 2 nevar dye ok. i am sent by ur fatter, who is satan" to help u control ur eval powders. i pout all my trust in u damien i now u cunt" i sank onto my keys and starteed crying. everythang was going wong. suddenly. a blink of an eyes and sum1 was cumming towards me. it was 4 boys. one was fat and one had a green hat and one had a bloo hat and one was an orange parka. they hall loioked as tho they ware bestest fruends. "hi" they all said umintaneously. "greetings to u" "who the guck are u" all I ROARED. "oh im sree we didant introdooce ourslaves im relly sorry. kile u fuckin wanker twat" sad the fat one. "ur bean rude" "ur rude cartman" sad kyle sexily. "im kyle borfurltkisithish" (dats his name ok its werd) "stan marsh" sad the blue hatted boi. "Eric Cartman" sad the red jacket. "mmkmfementn6my.,emm5" sad the boy in the orange parka. "WHat"£ i assed. "oh sorray sumtames u cunt understand his authoritah." said cartman (eric) "his name is kenny mccormick." "we are frum south park colorado we are all hear to help u 2 sav ur love" "PRAISE THE LORD" i shoted. Ariana's POV i WAS satill locked up in the call i new i culdnt egasacapre. mark kept hitting me, I kept healing. Day in, day out. A new pov its kyle ok i WAS HAPPI dat all my frends were wurking 2geder 2 help damien because it's frendship that keeps us strong. avery1 was sitting in mcdonals eeting damuen ahd a ceeseberger. "ok my fuckers we ned to tink of a plan of attack" sad Cartman. "Yes, we need to make a plan for to save ariana" said Eric. "What is ur pin eik" sad Damien sexily wile battling his lashes. "plz u can fcall me carman" sad cartman. "all my fiends cunt me cartman mkay?" "ok cartman" said damien. "what is ur pines" "my plan is to rescue ariana so that u can confess ur love for her is true" "THATS A WONDERFUL PLAN" said damien. he shrieked happily and excitedly. "but we will need more help we will need..... Hairy Porter." AN:_ how exciting? Characters *Damien *Neff *Kyle *Cartman *Stan *Kenny *Ariana *Harry Potter (mentioned) Notes *The journal entry referenced here can be consulted on this page. Chapter 15